The Blue Box Blues
by AliLamba
Summary: 12 1xR Themes Challenge: 2 // Another fluffy oneshot. Oh, the fluff. It is staggering.


The Blue Box Blues  
(12 1xR Themes - #2 - Hot Chocolate For Two)  
by: AliLamba  
notes: So I wrote this in about an hour. It's short, and silly. You are forewarned. I don't get the title.

* * *

Heero grumbled imperceptibly as he grabbed the Rum Raisin ice cream and tossed it roughly into his basket. For good measure he grabbed the Snickers brand too, in case Tuesday came back to haunt him. 

His discontent reached his brow as he rounded another aisle, grabbing Cheetos and marmalade from the shelf. Parsnips, tabouli, extra spicy pineapple salsa, sauerkraut, blueberry applesauce, and half a dozen brands of cookies followed, filling the red plastic carrier to the brim. A glance to the clock behind the checkout stand proved it was after two in the morning, and Heero's grumbling returned full force.

"Hello, how are you doing toni--?" the late-night cashier's voice caught in her throat at Heero's snarled expression.

"Uuuum…do you have, uuummm…" Heero's look sharpened from where he was loading the conveyor belt. "Never mind!" she squeaked, running her own grocery-store membership card.

Heero held his hand to his eyes as the steady _beep_ of the machinery tallied his total. He had been _so close_.

_Heero pushed back the sheets and crawled into bed, noting her naked form. Primal urges surfaced, and he scooted towards her, folding himself around her body._

"_You asleep?" he murmured, nuzzling the skin of her neck affectionately._

"_Mmmmm?" she arched her neck to give him better access, bringing up a hand to tangle in the mess or his hair. Relena let him continue until she felt the soft sucking of his mouth, then turned to touch their lips._

_Heero took the kiss quicker than he might have, if it had not been a week since the last time they had exploited the bonds of marriage. He smoothed his hand down her body; between her breasts and over the slight swell of her stomach, waiting for the muffled groan that meant he could take things farther._

_He was surprised, then, when Relena suddenly sat straight up in bed, leaving her husband to grope the air._

"_Heero, I need…ice cream." Her eyes were trance-like as they stared straight ahead, and when she didn't get an immediate response, turned that gaze on him._

"_Ice cream," she reiterated, with a slightly pleading tone._

_Heero's jaw went slack._

"_Ice cream," he grunted, incredulously._

_Her lower lip found its way farther into the air. "Ice cream," she said again, bringing a manicured nail to draw little circles on his chest, "Please?"_

Heero ran a hand through his hair with frustration. He wished Dr. J had covered something like _this_ in basic training, because while he knew that in this fourth month of pregnancy his child would be developing fingers and toes, he had been completely unprepared for mood swings, morning sickness and abnormal appetites. And Relena's appetite varied between mac and cheese with gravy, and him.

"That's…ummmm….twentyfourandseventytwocredits…sir."

Heero gave the cashier an unnecessary glare as he swiped his credit card, not waiting for the receipt as he headed back to his car, grumbling all the way.

* * *

Heero's house keys stood poised before the lock, stilled from the unexpected sounds of stirrings from inside. By the pattern of motion he could tell it was Relena, but she was usually _asleep_ by the time he returned…

Silently he slipped through the door, one hand holding the four bags of food and the other locking the portal behind him. The light was on in the kitchen, and there was a slight atonal humming noise… Heero stepped around the corner and into the light.

Relena was flitting about in one of Heero's old t-shirts. The hot cocoa tin was on the counter, but somehow it looked as if most of the contents had found itself outside of the packaging. Two ceramic mugs rested on the tiled countertop, and she was busy measuring (i.e. guessing) at how much powder to add to the steaming water.

Heero let the plastic bags drop to the ground, and Relena was finally alerted to his presence.

"Hey hun," she greeted, completely oblivious to his stunned expression.

"Are you…_cooking_, Relena?"

Relena gave him an unamused look over her shoulder. "I felt like cocoa," she explained simply, turning to fully concentrate on her task.

Heero shook himself out of his daze and slid himself behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning his head over her shoulder.

"It would be nice if you would consider that I'm going to be cleaning all this up," he murmured into her neck. Relena relaxed into his embrace, leaving the unfinished cocoa where it stood. She smiled cheekily.

"But, you love me so much."

"You should see the groceries," a grin quirked against her warm skin, and Heero felt her crane her neck to see the parcels.

"But I wanted cocoa," she reminded herself, and renewed her efforts on the liquid. Heero sighed to himself as she went back to her business, returning to put their purchases away.

"Mmmm!" she grinned enthusiastically, taking her first sip, "Oh, Heero, it's delicious." He looked over his shoulder to see her raising a pink polka-dotted mug towards him. Shaking his head slightly as he shoved the last of the items into their place in the fridge, he turned back towards her, crossed the kitchen and took his cup, giving the liquid a wary glance.

"Oh, come now," she admonished, "I'm not a terrible cook."

Heero's mind went automatically to the last time she tried to make dinner, or, to Heero's recollection, the day spaghetti exploded. A grin threatened, quickly suppressed by taking a quick sip from the brightly decorated mug. A small clump of cocoa mix push against his lips, and Heero tried not to put down the drink too quickly.

Relena was chugging her hot chocolate.

"Mmm!" she licked her lips, giving her empty mug a satisfied look, "More!"

Heero glanced at the wall-clock, noting the late hour. He took her in his arms again, face to face in a loose hug.

"Relena, it's late. While you're…adorable, I'm sure somewhere deep down you're tired, because so am I."

Relena pouted, about to protest, but found her mouth occupied by Heero's own massaging lips. She squeaked indignantly against him, finding herself unable to turn away inside Heero's tight embrace. It took her half a second to give up her quest, and she was sighing contentedly in another five.

Her husband lifted her into his arms, carefully breaking their embrace as he led her towards the bedroom. She sighed happily against his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh, Heero…I love you more than hot chocolate."

Heero's soft smile was hidden as he hit the light switch with his elbow.

* * *

Thank you for reading! -Ali


End file.
